Historia de un sueño
by LillieCharlotte
Summary: Esto es un songfic con la cancion " HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO" de la oreja de van gogh el nuevo disco. Trata de un sueñoque tiene harry y ve a su madre y su padre. Dejan Reviews please.


Historia de un sueño  
  
Aquella mañana del 31 de Octubre Harry se levantó y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue una música que extrañamente se le hacía conocida aunque no recordaba haberla escuchado. Era un Vals.  
  
Harry fue a la habitación. Ese día le había tocado entrenamiento de Quidditch y estaba muy cansado además de que no le apetecía ver a nadie. Se duchó se puso el pijama y se acostó en su blanda y cómoda cama. Pronto se dejó llevar por Morfeo. Pero aquella noche era especial. Hacía 14 años que era huérfano. Si, era 31 de Octubre, Halloween, el día en que sus padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort, e día en que el se convirtió en el niño que vivió. Esa noche recibiría una sorpresa, una sorpresa que le afectaría mucho quizás para bien quizás para mal. Al poco rato de dormirse empezó a escuchar una música, parecía un Vals pero de repente se empezó a escuchar un voz muy dulce cantando.  
  
Perdona que entre sin llamar  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se esta tan mal.  
  
Se empezó a distinguir una habitación habían algunas camas pero al estar demasiado oscuro Harry no podía distinguir la estancia además aquella voz le recordaba algo.  
  
Mañana ni te acordarás  
" tan solo fue un sueño" te repetirás  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.  
  
Aquella voz era de una mujer y Harry la conocía pero no podía adivinas quien era lo único que quería era que parara aquella voz le ponía nervioso y hacía que tuviera ganas de llorar.  
  
Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso, y verte  
una vez más...  
  
¡No! ¡Calla! ¡Para! ¡No cantes más! ¡ Para por favor! Harry intentaba gritar pero ninguna palabra salía de su garganta. Intento moverse y taparse los oídos pero fue inútil era como si estuviera mudo y paralítico a la vez.  
  
Promete que serás feliz  
te ponías tan guapo al reír  
y así, solo así  
quiero recordarte  
Así como antes,  
así adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así  
  
La estancia se ilumino un poco y entonces Harry la reconoció era la habitación de chicos Gryffindors era su habitación y el estaba allí. Eso quería decir que no era un sueño. Imposible aquella voz era soñada lo sabía ya no intentaba callarla de todas formas no serviría de nada pero por la mañana iría a ver a Dumbledore para que le dijera que tipo de tortura era aquella.  
  
Ahora debes descansar  
deja que te arrope como años atrás  
¿ te acuerdas cuando entonces que cantaba antes de ir a acostar?  
  
La mujer que cantaba se acerco a Harry y muy despacio y con mucha delicadeza, como si pensara que al mínimo roce se rompería en millones de trozos.  
  
Tan solo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir  
  
La mujer se sentó en el borde de la cama de Harry y entonces la reconoció aquellos ojos verdes igual que los suyos, aquel rojo en el pelo, el olor a vainilla y la blanca piel que el también poseía.  
  
Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso, y verte  
una vez más...  
  
¿ Mama? Se oyó la voz del chico ¿ Eres tu de verdad? ¡Respóndeme! ¿¡Mama!? ¡ Dime algo por favor!  
  
Promete que serás feliz  
te ponías tan guapo al reír  
y así, solo así  
quiero recordarte  
Así como antes,  
así adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti,  
seguir nuestro viaje.  
Se esta haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme  
En unos segundos vas a despertar...  
  
Mama dime que esto no es una broma, dime que no es un método de Voldemort para torturarme. ¡Espera mama no te vallas! ¡No me dejes sólo otra vez!  
  
Promete que serás feliz  
te ponías tan guapo al reír  
y así, solo así  
quiero recordarte  
Así como antes,  
así adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así  
  
¿Mama por que te has vuelto a ir? ¿por que me has vuelto a dejar? ¿por que no me has hablado?  
  
Harry lloraba desconsoladamente había visto a su madre era ella la que cantaba esa voz que tanto daño le hacía era la de su madre por eso le sonaba. Pero ahora ella se había ido le había vuelto a dejar solo ¿Porque? ¿Acaso le odiaba? ¿Acaso ya no le quería?. Pronto descubrió que no al ver entrar por al puerta de la habitación a su madre agarrada del brazo de su padre. Ambos sonreían se veían muy alegres, como si nada hubiese pasado. Se acercaron a la cama del chico y se sentaron uno a cada banda de el.  
  
- Harry mi niño- dijo su madre.  
  
- Mama- fue lo único que pudo decir  
  
- Harry campeón- dijo su padre.  
  
- Papa- las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta y los ojos se le empezaron a humedecer.  
  
- Has crecido mucho- dijo Lily- te pareces a tu padre cuando era joven- No crees James.  
  
- Bueno un poco si que se parece pero yo era mucho más guapo y aun lo soy- dijo el hombre bromeando.  
  
Harry empezó a reír y llorar a la vez.  
  
- Oh ¿Harry que te pasa?- pregunto su madre mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente.  
  
- Es que ... no se como decirlo... yo siempre había soñado estar con vosotros estar los tres juntos y ahora mi sueño se ah cumplido...  
  
- Harry - Dijeron sus padres a la vez.  
  
- Venga campeón no llores que los hombres no lloran- dijo su padre.  
  
- ¡James! No digas eso que no quiero tener un hijo insensible- dijo la mujer imitando un tono enfadado aunque se notaba que lo decía de broma.  
  
- Ah por cierto te tengo una cosa para que se la des a alguien- dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
- ¿Que es? y ¿Para quién?- pregunto el chico con curiosidad.  
  
- Es una carta para Snivellus- respondió su padre sonriendo.  
  
- James Potter pero que quieres que crean que tu hijo esta loco- dijo su madre esta voz sin broma pero sin sonar demasiado dura.  
  
- Oh venga ¿ Tú has visto como lo trata? Solo voy a advertirle que como siga tratando así a Harry me apareceré como fantasma y lo atormentare por el resto de su vida.  
  
- Mira que eres eh no te cansas ya de meterte siempre con el pobre Snape siempre le estabais gastando bromas- dijo su madre sonando desesperada.  
  
- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja- Harry se reía sin poder parar.  
  
-Bueno James dale la carta se hace tarde y debemos volver- dijo Lily tristemente.  
  
- ¿Ya os tenéis que ir? ¿ Tan rápido?- pregunto el chico recuperando su tristeza repentinamente.  
  
- Si. Esta apunto de hacerse de día y tienes clase. Ten la carta y no te olvides de dársela a Snivellus y si yo fuera tu me quedaría a ver su cara- dijo James tristemente y alegremente a la vez- me encantaría verlo seguro que se quedará mas pálido de lo que ya es jajaja.  
  
- Bueno Harry nosotros nos vamos- dijo su madre abrazándole.  
  
- Cuídate campeón- dijo su padre- y hazme un favor. Dale una paliza a Slytherin de mi parte.  
  
- Claro que si papa les daré una paliza y una patada en el culo jajaja- dijo el chico.  
  
- Vamos James nos tenemos que ir ya- dijo Lily  
  
- Volveréis a ve.....  
  
- Si claro que vendremos a verte. Te lo prometemos. Verdad James. Ahora es mas fácil. Ya tienes 15 años y puedes soportar toda esta magia. Vendremos cada semana.- dijo su madre  
  
- Exacto- aseguró su padre.  
  
- Bueno así esta bien. Adiós papá. Adiós mamá.- dijo el niño que vivió  
  
- Adiós Harry dijeron sus padres mientras Lily le besaba y James le abrazaba.  
  
Harry despertó aquella mañana del 1 de Noviembre y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue una música que reconoció en seguida. Era un Vals. Era la canción que le había cantado su madre.  
  
Harry corría por el pasillo. Llegaba tarde a clase de Pociones. Entro en la estancia y vio la cara de enfado de Snape.  
  
- Potter llega tarde 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Siéntese.  
  
Harry se dirigió a su asiento junto a sus amigos. La clase empezó y fue tan aburrida como las demás pero Harry no se dio cuenta. El pensaba en la carta que debía entregarle a Snape y así se le pasó la hora rápidamente.  
  
- Profesor Snape- dijo el chico alcanzando al susodicho  
  
- Y ahora que quiere Potter- contesto el profesor  
  
- Nada en especial es solo que ayer mi padre me dio una cosa para usted. Es una carta- dijo el chico divertido.  
  
- Esta loco Potter sus padres murieron hace 14 años- dijo el maestro de pociones pensando verdaderamente que el chico estaba demente.  
  
- Solo léala y usted verá- dijo el chico insistentemente.  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Snape cogiendo la carta.  
  
El hombre empezó a leer la carta y a los pocos segundos su cara perdió el poco color que tenía. Se giró y se fue sin decir nada.  
  
Valla papa tenías razón se ha quedado más pálido aún has acertado. Pensaba el chico mientras se dirigía a la clase de encantamientos. 


End file.
